


The pirate and the merman

by BbyBlueEyes55



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyBlueEyes55/pseuds/BbyBlueEyes55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the schip "Samezuka" got in a rough storm on sea had the captain,  Yamazaki Sousuke, flushed away. Drowning as he didn't found the strength to swim up to the surface. The power of the waves were to strong. The next thing he knows is that he wakes up on the shore and meets there the merman, Tachibana Makoto. The one who saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pirate and the merman

Somewhere on the ocean, a ship was being rolled by two captain's. It was the power ship "Samezuka" with the captain's Matsuoka Rin and Yamazaki Sousuke. But at the the moment, the ship was being controlled only by Captain sousuke. The other Captain stayed behind on land for businesses. 

The water was calm and peaceful. A beautiful day as the ship was sailing over the open ocean. A gentle breeze was blowing as Sousuke was hanging over the railing, letting his eyes scan over the waves. The deck mates had a day off today and were relaxing. Doing the things they wanted to do. Noticing the sun going lower and closed in on the ocean. The sky turned red as he looked at the water hitting the boot. As the sun was glistening on the surface of the blue ocean, something green caught his eye. 

Looking more closely as the captain saw a fish tail. Letting his eyes follow the green spot as it disappeared. Sousuke stood straight again as the chef called for dinner. All the man went inside and eat their dinner. Laughing and joking around as the turquoise eyes captain was thinking about the green tail. Something bugged him about that. One of the watch man on the deck run inside and said that there was storm coming. 

Ordening the man around to prepare for what will come as the captain made his way to the room. Looking at the route they had to sail. The others prepared the ship and waited for the storm to come. 

A few hours past and the samezuka was in the middle of the storm. The eye on a hurricane. Tower high waved crashed against the ship and water streamed inside. "LOWER THE SAILS! Yamazaki yelled and looked around. His clothing were completely drenched and his short hair sticked on his face. Wind was blowing hard as he held on the railing higher waves crashed against the ship as one of them washed over the ship and flushed the captain away. The normally well swimming captain was not up to the waves. Being pulled underwater as be tried to swim up, but it was no use.

Feeling his lungs burn by a leak of oxygen and started to loose his vision. A flash of green was seen right as his eyes closed and his vision became black. 

Feeling his lungs burn by a leak of oxygen and started to loose his vision. A flash of green was seen right as his eyes closed and his vision became black. Not knowing what was happening to him and woke up facing a blue sky. White clouds drift by gently as he groaned and coughed. Having a salty taste in is mouth and sits up. seeing that the captain was on a beach. Looking around as he only saw rocks and a small pound that was connected to the ocean. Hearing a splashing sound and looked more closely to the pound as he saw something bright green. A tail? quietly the tall male stood up, walking closer and saw a large green fish tail. Half on the shore and the other half was hiding behind a rock. Narrowing his eyes and saw that the tail was trembling. ‘’Someone there?’’ Asking in his low voice and moved his head a little. 

The green fish tail flinched as it tried to hide further behind the rock. Shyly and scared a face peeked around the corner of the giant rock. A pair of emerald green eyes met the turquoise one’s of the land being. His Light brown hair was wet and looked at the male. The captain didn’t believe what his eyes saw. Blinking a few times as his brain started to work. was he seeing a mermaid? no wait, a merman? The landwalker always laughed about the stories from partner, about the existence of mermen and mermaids. Always saying it was a joke and a fairytale, but now…. he saw a real one in front of him. not knowing what to do as he was frozen and mesmerized by his beauty. The mermen was staring at him as he was scared. the way to the ocean had dried up and was stuck in the pound. 

‘’i’m…. Not dreaming right? About you having a fish tail’’ The captain asked before he knew it and looked away. ‘’ah.. I’m sorry for asking’’ Slowly the mermen looked at his tail and back at the other. Shaking his head as and answer. ‘’n-no.. its real’’ The male with the green eyes spoke softly, not knowing what to do. ‘’a-are you feeling well? You drowned and I… uhm brought you here.’’ trying to get a conversation going but still keeping a safe distance. The green tail moved a little in the water and made small patterns on the surface. A moment of silence was between them as the captain was speechless.

Only by tje sound his voice made his mind go wild. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He would have never thought it but, the merman was the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his life. The Green eyes, the brown, yet, slightly wavy hair. It was all perfect. The captain's curiosity grew with each second and wanted to know more. Taking a small step closer and didn't wanted to scare him. "Can I know your name?" Asking the other male. The merman blinked for a second and nodded. Giving his name wouldn't hurt.

"It's Makoto..." the green eyed male said while he slowly got away from behind the stone. Getting the feeling that the other make was not going to harm him. Even so, he still wants sure but Makoto took the chance. "And what is your name?" 

The captain blinked as he nodded. "Sousuke.... so.. nice to meet you." Smiling a little at Makoto and already loved the name. It suited him. Somehow he forgot the world around him as he looked at the merman.


End file.
